Zombie's Life
by Kearo Nasanam
Summary: Trevor, a Human turned into a hunter now has to adapt to his new life and fine a new home where he can live for the rest of his life.
1. Prologue

Author's Notes: Each chapter is going to be up by one because my prologue is appearing as the first chapter and the first chapter will appear as the second chapter. Might want to use Google maps to find some of this stuff. I also may have some problems with some of the geography and facts due to my lack of research.

L4D © Valve

Prologue…..[Bitten and Bleeding]

It was 1 week after the infection hit Savannah, Georgia. Two teenagers, Mark and Trevor, sat across from each other in a hotel room

"Trevor, you worried? This infection has spread too far. CEDA is evacuating people from Liberty Mall. We have to get there. Even though we missed the buses, we still can get there." Mark said in a confident voice.

"I'm not sure about this, Mark. Look at all these guys left behind." Trevor said worried while looking out the window. "See how they got infected? I even heard that there were special types of zombies that would shoot a slimy rope at you and drag you away; some would vomit on you and would be attacked instantly; and some that would grab and crush you into the ground or run you over an edge."

Mark responded "Maybe because those guys were all alone. Or maybe they did not have weapons. We have a Machete and a katana right here. Which do you want?" he asked while pointing to the two big blades on the table in front of him.

Trevor took a big sigh and grabbed one of the blades. "I guess I've got the machete."

The two leave the room with Mark holding the katana in his hand. They walk for 2 hours, blood had stained their clothes and Trevor was limping. He had gauze on his arms and legs.

"Mark, we have been walking halfway across town for 2 hours. I don't think that we can make it there." Trevor said doubtfully.

"I don't think that you remember this town like I do. Liberty Mall is just 3 blocks away. I know you're tired, so here." Mark holds out a syringe. "It's an adrenaline shot. It'll make you stronger and faster for a short time."

Trevor looked at it, unsure of what to do. There were 4 letters printed on the side spelling CEDA. "I really think that these guys are unreliable. Here goes nothing." He takes the syringe and sticks himself in the leg. "Woo. I feel a rush right now." He said while shaking himself awake.

Mark saw a few figures forming in the distance behind Trevor. "Hurry before those zombies catch up!"

Trevor turned around and saw the oncoming group. "It's too late!" Trevor took his machete and killed off the five zombies that were chasing him. Blood stained his clothes even more and his machete was stained as well. He held his arm in pain and fell on one knee. "Damn. The gauze on my arms and legs stop the bleeding but not the pain."

Mark came up to him and laid his hand on Trevor's shoulder. "I'm sure that it would get hurt to be clawed in two places on each arm and leg." He pulled Trevor off the ground. "We have to hurry before the effects of that shot wear off."

Footsteps started echoing through the quiet streets. Trevor looked around to find where it was coming from. "You hear that? I hear many footsteps. They're running…. Closer…." Trevor became quiet.

A sudden screech broke the quiet "Raaaaaagggghhhhh!!!!!"

Trevor heard this noise and suddenly found himself on the ground with something on top of him. "Ahhhhh!!!!! Get it off! It's trying to tear at me!" Trevor yelled out for help as he struggled with the being that pounced on him.

Mark tried to help but saw more zombies coming from the streets and alleys that were heading his way. "I'm sorry Trevor." He said with regret and ran off.

"Mark!" Trevor yelled out before the being got passed his arms and bit him on the shoulder. The being left as quickly as it showed up, leaving its mark behind. Trevor laid there on the ground, waiting for the oncoming horde to finish him off. When they came, nothing happened. The horde just stood there, looking at Trevor with their cold, dead eyes. They did not attack, they just left him there. Trevor was confused by what was going on. He laid his head back and slowly faded away due to blood loss.


	2. Abandoned and Forgotten

Ch 1 [Betrayed and Forgotten]

Voices echoed through Trevor's head. _"I am sure we can get there in time."_ Mark's voice said with confidence. _"I'm not sure about this, Mark."_ Trevor's voice replied. "_We have a machete and a katana right here. Which do you want?"_ Mark's voice asked. A sigh came and Trevor's voice responded "I'll take the machete…" The voices just faded away.

Trevor lay on the ground where he was left abandoned. "That was two days ago… Two damn days ago… I wonder if he made it…" He just said to himself as he laid there with everything still black.

More voices and sounds echoed through his head again. _"Wait, you hear that? I hear a lot of footsteps. They're running… Closer…" _ Trevor's voice became quiet. The screech from two days ago echoed through his head. _"Raaaagggghhhh!!!"_ As soon as Trevor heard this noise he was screaming himself. _"Ahhhhh!!!!!! Get it off! It's trying to tear at me!" _ Trevor's screaming and the being screeching mixed together in his head. _"I'm sorry Trevor…" _Mark's voice said before he left. _"Mark!" _Trevor's voice yelled out before fading away with the rest of the voices and noises.

The whole world started coming back to Trevor. He could see the sky forming above him and light coming through the clouds. Trevor held his shoulder in pain. "Damn thing must've scratched me there… Wonder where it went. More importantly, why did the horde of zombies not attack me?" Trevor said to himself as he got himself off the ground. He looked around at the area and saw very few zombies still lingering about. He felt fearful, still not knowing what happened. He ran and tried to get where he originally heading for, Liberty Mall.

The whole mall parking lot was empty of people and only had tents, trucks, buses, and fences. Nothing was moving but some pieces of trash that were flying around and the sides of the tents.

Trevor walked through the parking lot, looking around for a sign of life. "They must be inside…" Trevor said as he walked for the building in front of him. He approached the glass door and saw his reflection. "Damn, I am pretty messed up." He said before opening the doors and walking inside. There were hundreds of people standing in a group, waiting for something. Some of the conversations that people were making with each other abruptly ended once Trevor entered the mall. Those people that saw the beaten and bloody person enter the mall just stopped talking and stared at him and he walked towards them. People would just back up from him as he walked closer towards the group. "Why are they all staring at me?" Trevor said to himself as he looked back at them. "Mark?" He saw a familiar figure in the crowd and his confusion turned into excitement. "Mark! You made it! That means they are still evacuating!" he said as he was overjoyed to see his best friend.

Mark paused as he heard this familiar voice from behind him. "Wait a minute… You're here? I thought you died…" Mark turned around to see what had happened to his friend. Shock overwhelmed him. "You're bitten… You're one of them! If you're here, that means the other will find us!" Mark yelled as he backed up with the rest of the crowd.

Trevor became confused. "What are you talking about? It's me, Trevor! You and I were supposed to escape together! Come on! Do you not see that it is me?" Trevor said as he took a step closer to Mark.

"Get the hell away from us!" Mark yelled as he pulled out his katana and held the tip an inch from Trevor's face. "I don't want to do it, just back away!" he yelled while getting ready to swing the blade.

"Mark! It's me! Your best friend! I need you to help me, not kill me!" He took another step closer but was abruptly stopped by two guards in yellow suits.

"Don't worry, people. We will take care of this person" one of the guards said to calm down the crowd.

The other guard said "Please, put your weapon away. We will handle the situation. Just calm down and continue to your evacuation zones." He and the other guard turned around and grabbed Trevor by the wrists and dragged him away. "Wait! Where are you taking me? Mark, help me!" Trevor screamed while trying to free himself.

Trevor was dragged outside and into a tent. Waiting there were five people, each wearing masks over their mouths and goggles over their eyes. Trevor was thrown onto a bed that was sitting in the middle of the tent. "What the hell is going on?" He said while looking at each of the men.

"Just relax. We're here to help you." The elderly scientist said to calm Trevor down.

"We are working with CEDA to find a cure. Once we do, we can get you out of here and walking with the rest of the uninfected." a younger scientist said to Trevor.

"We could not find any other people who were in their earlier stages of the infection." An elderly doctor came up and said.

"If-- once we find a cure and get you back to normal we can make immunity vaccines and end this nightmare." The female scientist said.

A doctor came up to Trevor with a mask that attached to a machine. "Just breathe in the air deeply, relax, and let your mind rest. In your current condition you will need it." He placed the mask over Trevor's mouth and injected him with a syringe.

Trevor felt nervous about this but just started feeling tired. The air in the mask just made him lay his head back and everything went black.

"Are you sure that we can find a cure with this kid?" The younger scientist asked the rest of his colleagues.

"There is a 50/50 chance that we can. All we can do is try and hope that we will." The elderly doctor said.

"Do you think that anesthetic will last him very long? He is infected, the effects might be different." The female scientist asked the younger doctor with worry.

The younger doctor replied "I also injected him with a really strong and concentrated sedative. There's nothing to worry about as long as we can experiment without any struggle from him." He said with confidence backing up his statement.

"He's right. That's enough talking. Let's get to work…" The elderly scientist said, ending the conversation.

Each of the scientists grabbed syringes and sterilized them. They brought up a table of tools and began their work…


	3. This Animal

Author's Note: Violent. Bloody. Please read with caution.

Ch 2 [This Animal]

It was three days after being sedated. Trevor still lay on the bed, motionless. By this time his skin had turned gray, he grew claws, two of his teeth turned into fangs, and the look in his now yellow eyes as he stared blankly up into the air was too disturbing, so the scientists put his hood over his head.

Trevor just felt weak. His muscles would not move. He just turned his head and looked at the elderly doctor next to him. "Sir…… Am I going to be okay……? Have you found me a cure yet……? Can I leave soon…?" Trevor asked, hoping to get the answer he wanted.

The doctor looked down at him and could only feel sorry for Trevor. The un-human look on his body and the innocent human look on the young man's face made him nervous. "Yes, we have. Don't worry… You can join the rest soon…" He replied while patting Trevor's shoulder. "Just let the anesthetic help you sleep more…" He said calmly as he relaxed Trevor and placed the mask over his mouth.

Trevor's vision started going blurry again as he took deep breaths and fell asleep.

The female scientist came up and looked at him. "You would think that after 3 days the anesthetic would have less of an affect on him." She said.

"It appears that he is sleeping. There is no way to tell if any of his other senses are still at work. After all, he is one of them now." said the elderly doctor.

The elderly scientist came into the tent escorted by the two guards. "We have bad news… We couldn't find a cure… His body mutated like some of the others… There's nothing that we can do to find him a cure…"

Trevor was asleep but could faintly hear their conversation. _"They're talking about something… What could it be…?"_ he thought to himself.

"Then should we terminate him along with this experiment?" asked the younger doctor.

"Yes, but we need to do it humanely and break it to him easily. Who knows what he could do after that mutation?" the scientist said.

"_Terminate… Humanely… Mutation…?" _Trevor thought, confused.

"He has turned into one of those animals. We treat him as humanely as any other animal. Euthanizing. That is the only cure we have for him. I'll get the needle, you take him to the bags." said the younger scientist.

"_Euthanize? I did not know dogs were also affected…" _Trevor slowly regained consciousness. Everything was still blurry but he could make out the man next to him. "Sir… Is something going on…? Are you putting a dog to sleep…? Trevor asked the elderly doctor.

The doctor responded "Almost like that… It's a different kind of animal…" He knelt beside him and said to him "We need to move you… We're going to put you on this stretcher and strap you down… You don't want to be in here for this…"

"It's okay… I can walk…" Trevor said, trying to pull himself out of the bed.

The scientist put his hand on Trevor and gently set him back down. "It'd be safer if you just do it our way."

The guards came up to the bed and moved Trevor onto a stretcher. They tied his limbs down and took him out of the tent with the doctor following them.

"Damn. Such a nice day… It'd be even better once I see my friend."

The doctor walked alongside Trevor. "Here, son… I want you to have this…" He put something in Trevor's claw.

Trevor's vision was still blurry as he looked at what was in what used to be his hand. He made out the shape and felt how it was in his hand. There were many beads with a lonely bead in between every group of ten. At the end was a small grouping of beads followed by a cross. "Is this a rosary? Why would I need this?" he asked the doctor with confusion.

"Is your vision still blurry? Here." He took a cloth out of his pocket and wiped it over Trevor's eyes. "Can you see now?"

Trevor could see everything clearly now. "Yeah, thanks." He looked back at the rosary but instead was looking at a claw in place of his hand. "What is this? I thought you said that you found a cure…"

The doctor could feel nothing but sympathy as he said to Trevor "We could not… Your body mutated… we were ordered to terminate this experiment… As a doctor, I wanted to help you feel the most comfortable."

Trevor was confused. "What do you mean? Comfortable for what?"

The younger scientist ran over and pushed the elderly doctor away. "Get away from this thing! Talking to it isn't going to help!" He looked over at Trevor and held the needle in his hand. "We can do this quickly. Just don't struggle and I can end this nightmare for you…"

Trevor turned his head and saw the body bags that were lined up. "Was I the animal you were talking about?" He said in an angry tone to the man.

"Shut up, freak! You are going to where you kind should be. Back to hell…" The scientist said with aggression backing him up. "Hold him down!" He yelled at the two guards. They both held down Trevor's wrists legs as he struggled.

"No! Let go! Agh!" Trevor yelled as he tried to break free from their grasp.

The scientist came up to Trevor's head and looked down at him. "And this will go right in your shoulder there. You know that little bite you have? That's the target."

"No! RAAAAGGGHHHHH!!!!" He screeched as his left arm broke free from the guard and straps holding it down. He used his free claw and killed the guard holding his other arm. He broke free from the other straps and jumped off the stretcher.

"Don't just sit there! Get up and get him!" the scientist yelled at the guard who was knocked onto the ground. The guard got up off the ground and ran at Trevor.

Trevor grabbed the guard's wrist and bit him arm through the suit. "This little suit you have does not stop bites!" He yelled as he knocked the man back to the ground and he rolled in pain.

"If you want something done right you have to do it yourself. Die!" He ran at Trevor with the syringe, ready to inject him.

Trevor used his claw and swiped the syringe out of his hand. The needle went flying as the man held his arm in pain. "I would have walked away from here and left you alone!" Trevor yelled at the man.

"Go to hell!" He pulled a scalpel out of his pocket and lunged at Trevor.

"Get away!" He grabbed the man's wrist that held the scalpel inches away from his neck. He pushed the man back and crouched to the floor. "RAAAAGGGGHHHH!!!" He jumped on the man and started slashing away at him.

"Get the hell off of me! Ahhhh!!!" The scientist struggled around Trevors arms and tried to push him off.

Trevor just kept attacking the man as his vision turned red and he could not control himself. He ripped through his lab coat and went through his shirt. He just started slashing the man's chest and was ripping him apart. Blood started flying, the white lab coat now stained a red color, Trevor's clothes became drenched in more blood and his claws were covered in blood as well. The man was not moving and Trevor still kept on attacking, he only slowed down once he came back to his senses. "God… What have I done?" He looked at the man's body and saw what had happened. It did not look like it was really human, just a body stained in blood, the torso ripped open, you could not tell if he was or was not infected. Trevor got up and backed away from the man that he killed. "I… I am an animal…"

The elderly doctor came up closer to the dead body. "I'm sorry. I did not want them to do this to you… Please, get out of here before the rest come and kill you…"

Trevor looked at the blood covered rosary and tossed it back to the doctor. "I don't think that I deserve mercy."

The doctor replied "He gives it to those who need it…"

"I'm sorry…" Trevor escaped into the city and ran at a speed he never had before.


	4. Witch or Angel?

Ch 3 [With or Angel?]

Darkness started coming into the city as the sun started setting behind the mountain. The light was slowly fading away. Trevor was limping around the city with his hand holding his shoulder. He clenched his teeth and took deep breaths of pain as he said to himself "Ah! This hurts. I really should have gotten gauze for my shoulder." He looked at the small straggling zombies in the area. "I now know why they did not attack me before. They already knew I was infected." Trevor said to himself. "AH!" He screamed before he fell to the floor and laid there. Blood was still pouring from his wound. _"Is this it for me? Am I just gonna lay out here and die? I guess it would be better if I did, though. I don't have anything to live for." _As he though this to himself, everything started going blurry and fading to black again. _"How many times will this happen?"_ Trevor could hear the moaning of the horde in the area, sirens and chopper blades roared through the streets, no human could be heard for miles. The darkness has finally engulfed the city and Trevor would just sleep where he was for the night.

"Hooouuuuu….. hooouuuu…. Ahou hou hou….. aaahhhoooouuuuu………*sniff sniff* hoooouuuuu…… hooouuu….." It was an eerie noise that Trevor could faintly hear.

"_What is that sound? Is that crying?"_ Trevor thought to himself. He slowly opened his eyes and saw a girl kneeling next to him. "Hey… why are you crying…?" He stretched his hand out and laid it on her knee.

"Ah!" The girl yelped as she jumped back up to her feet. "You startled me…… I thought you were dead……"

"I thought I was, too." Trevor said as he pulled himself off the floor. "Until I heard your voice, I finally came to." He extended his hand out to the girl. "Are you okay? My name's Trevor."

"Ummm…… ummm……" She hesitated and stepped back. "I don't think you want to see my hand."

"Heh. It's okay. It's not like we can do much more to each other."

"Uhhh…… I guess…" she put her hand out in Trevor's.

"Hm. I see you have claws like me, although yours are bigger. There's nothing to really judge. Can I know your name?" he asked the girl.

"My name's Michelle… I'm kinda shy…" she said nervously.

"That's okay. You're doing pretty fine. So, can you tell me why you were crying?" Trevor asked Michelle.

"I was walking around all day, lost…… People would walk by me and call me names like a witch…… Some even tried to shoot at me; I would attack them and run away… Then I found you… I thought you were sleeping, the first person that would be with me without leaving and calling me names. But I saw how you looked, I thought you were dead so I just… *sniff*…" She wiped her eyes.

Trevor laid his hand on her shoulder, trying to calm her down. "It's okay, it's okay. I'm alive, as you can see right now. You don't need to cry."

"I won't… I'll stop…" she wiped her eyes again. "Please, promise that you won't leave me… I don't want to be alone again… Will you stay with me and no do what the others did? Name calling, hurting, please don't do any of that to me……" she asked from Trevor.

"So you want me to be your friend. That's what you want from me?" He held her close and stroked his hand over her head. "I promise…" He looked around and saw it was still dark. "Do you want to stay out here? I'll take you somewhere for the night."

"Can you carry me? I'm too tired to walk……" she said and fell into his arms.

Trevor held Michelle and pulled her legs up, too. "I think you deserve a good sleep…" He held her as he walked through the city for a place to stay.


	5. Knowing A Friend

Ch 4 [Knowing a Friend]

"_So you want me to be your friend? I promise…" _Michelle lay sleeping on a bed in an abandoned apartment. She was dreaming about the night before when she met Trevor.

Trevor was lying on the floor next to the bed. "Oh…… Damn, this floor in not comfortable. Maybe I should have picked a room with two bedrooms. At least I could have slept on a bed. But if I was not here she would probably cry." Trevor said to himself as he got up from the floor. "Wow… she sleeps so calmly. Wonder what she is dreaming about." Trevor held his stomach as it growled. "Heh. I guess I'm hungry. Wonder if the kitchen has anything." Trevor left the room and headed for the kitchen pantry. When he arrived he pulled the door and looked at what was in the cabinet. "Cup of Ramen? Don't have enough time to cook this. Cans of uncooked spam. I guess it will do… Vienna sausages? Alright, this will do, too." He spotted a jar and opened it up. "Hey, a jar of chocolate. Wonder is Michelle wants it." Trevor left the kitchen pantry and walked back to the room he left Michelle in.

"_It's a witch! Get away from that thing! I hear a bitch! I can kill her in one shot, let me at her!" _Michelle's memories had turned her pleasant dream into a nightmare. She held onto her pillow and woke up, panting. She looked around the room and wondered where she was. "How did I get here? Where is Trevor?"

Trevor entered the room with all the stuff he gathered in his hand. "Hey, you hungry? I found some food in the pantry. You have a good sleep?"

Michelle scratched her head and she replied "It was good at first, but then it got worse. I-I just don't… I just don't want to think about it right now."

"It's okay. You are awake now. I found some canned meat in the kitchen pantry. You want some?" Trevor said as he tried opening the can of sausages. "Why can't I open these anymore?"

"No thanks. I don't eat meat much anymore." Michelle told Trevor.

"Alright." Trevor said. "God, this is frustrating! Open up! RAAAGGGHHHH!" He screamed as he used his claw and tore the can apart. "Whoops…… Well, I still get my food." He grabbed the sausages and started eating them.

Michelle started sniffing the air and smelled something that caught her attention. "What is that? I smell something… *sniff sniff*… Is… is that sugar? I smell sugar."

Trevor pulled up the jar that he found and opened it up. "Oh, yeah. It's a jar of chocolate. I was wondering if you want it." He said as he held out the jar to her.

"Yes! I love sugar!" She yelled as she grabbed the jar and sat on the bed facing away from Trevor. "For some reason, after I became infected, I became more and more attracted to anything with a lot of sugar. I liked it before, but not like this much."

"Well, I have a strange craving for meat. This canned stuff is good but I need something fresh… Fresh meat… Wonder where I can get some of that… Anyways… would you like to tell me your story?" Trevor asked Michelle and he sat next to her on the bed.

"Story of what? Michelle said, not understanding what Trevor wanted to know.

"You know, the story of your life before you became infected."

"I'd like to know yours first…" Michelle said as she continued to eat the chocolate.

"Mine…? Alright, I guess…"

Flashback!


	6. Flashback!

Ch 5 [Flashback!]

_Mark was bent over, breathing heavily. He panted as he tried to make out his words. "Dude… ah ah ah…give us a break… ah ah ah… you're like the fastest one in the class!" Mark said before he sat down._

_Trevor looked down at him and laughed. "Dude, I'm sorry. It's something I can't control. I guess athletics are my gift._

Trevor still sat on the bed next to Michelle. "I was a sophomore in a high school on the other side of town. I was one of the most athletic in my PE class. I could run really fast, after mutating into this, I became faster." He said as he examined his claw.

"_Damn, man. You got that medal again! You're freaking crazy as hell!" Mark said he put his hand on Trevor's shoulder._

"_Running and jumping must be my two best things. Better try out parkour." Trevor said to Mark as he held his medal in his hand._

"During track meets I would get the medal doing the furthest in the long jump. Now I can leap for yards, across rooftops, and even jump off walls."

"Your life sounded good." Michelle said to Trevor.

"It was…" He replied.

"_Nothing better than this. Getting a medal in the track meet and celebrating with an all you can eat buffet!" Trevor said in excitement as he looked at the trays of food. "Wonder where to start." He said as he picked up a plate._

_Mark looked around at the selection. "Dude, look they got pizza here. And even shrimp!" He yelled as he grabbed the food._

"_Screw pizza. If there ain't any meat on there it ain't going on my plate." Trevor replied as he turned away._

"_Does that mean no macaroni or mashed potatoes? I guess that leaves more for me!" Mark said before he ran off to the other foods._

_Trevor followed him and looked at him plate in disgust. "Ugh. You got that crap. Look what I have. Medium rare steak, a cheese burger, hot dog, and some of that fried rice with little pieces of ground beef in there." He told Mark as the two walked over to their table._

_Mark looked up and down at Trevor's body before he sat down. "It's pretty amazing how you eat like that and still be athletic and keep that size. What's your secret?"_

"_I just eat like this and balance the rest of it off later. Exercise is what I do." Trevor said to Mark._

"_I swear, you got a lot waiting for you when you finish college. You can be in the NBA, NFL, Military, Olympics, you name it." Mark said as he counted it with his fingers._

_Trevor laughed as he sat back and looked up at the ceiling. "Yeah, it would be good to do one of those. But I think I want to give back some of my talent. I mean I can defend the country with the military but I think I'd rather do something more productive for the future high schoolers."_

"_What'd you have in mind?" Mark asked._

"_I want to be a coach back at school. Just finish my studies and come back."_

_Mark was confused. "You're gonna finish college just to come back to school? You are crazy."_

_Trevor at a spoonful of rice and replied to Mark "It's better than what you have for a dream job."_

"_Dude, a male model! What could be better than that?" Mark asked Trevor._

"_Something actually logical. Like my grandfather's job. He talks to crazy people. He can help you get a real dream job." Trevor said while trying to hold back some laughs._

"_Hey!" Mark yelled at him._

"Heh. I loved meat. Every time I would come near meat I try to get the most I can before it is gone. Now I do whatever it takes to get meat, I can go crazy." Trevor said as he held his stomach. "I had dreams for a very successful job until now. Now I just don't really have anything for the future."

"So you would go crazy for meat, just like my sugar attraction." Michelle said.

_Mark looked down at the beaten person. "Dude, I think you went too hard on him."_

_Trevor looked down at the person as well. "He's still breathing. I guess I went too easy."_

_Mark looked back up at him and put his hand on Trevor's shoulder. "You need to calm down… You know how you get when you are provoked. You can't stop."_

_Trevor took Mark's hand off his shoulder and turned around. "He hit me first… I can attack him back as defense for assault…" Trevor looked back at Mark. "I don't need you to help me… I can control myself…" Trevor said to Mark before he walked off._

"I guess I was wrong. I did not know how to control my anger. It would take a lot to get me started. Once I have been started, it all comes out. Now it takes less for me to be provoked and it can come out on its own."

"Have you killed someone with your anger?" Michelle asked.

"Not till after I became infected."

"_We can still get there." Mark said in a confident voice._

"_I'm not sure about this, Mark." Trevor said in a worried tone._

"_We have a machete and katana right here. Which do you want?"_

"_I guess I've got the machete."_

"We were on our way to Liberty Mall to be evacuated. Then I was attacked by something that had the same abilities as me."

"_You hear that?" Trevor became quiet._

_RRRAAAAGGGGHHHH!!!!!_

"_AHHH!!! Get it off! It's trying to tear at me!"_

"Mark left me there. He had no choice. Then I was bitten on the shoulder. I woke up after who knows how long. I was bitten, bleeding, limping, and tired. All of the infected around scare me even though they did not attack me. When I finally made it Liberty Mall, everyone rejected me. My friend even threatened to kill me. Then I was dragged into a tent by two guards in yellow suits." Trevor said.

"_Don't worry, people. We will take of this person." One of the guards said to the crowd_

_The other guard said "Please, put our weapon away. We will handle the situation. Just calm down and continue to your evacuation zones."_

_As Trevor was being dragged away, he yelled for Mark. "Wait! Where are you taking me? Mark, help me!"_

Trevor put his head down, depressed. "It was like he forgot who I was. When I was dragged into the tent there were five people there who experimented on me. Even after three days they could not find a cure, and they decided to kill me."

Michelle covered her mouth in shock and gasped.

"_Die!" The scientist yelled as he ran at Trevor._

"I had no choice but to kill him and one of the guards."

"So, what happened to the scientist when you killed him?" Michelle asked.

"I jumped on him and pinned him to the floor. It was just like how I was attacked days before that. Even though he died, I just kept on going. I could not stop until he stopped" Trevor said as he looked at the blood stains on his jacket.

Michelle asked "Stopped doing what?"

"Stopped moving, stopped breathing, stopped doing anything… I killed him… I did not bite him… I ripped open his chest… Blood stained my hands… I became an animal…"

Michelle turned around and put her hand on Trevor's shoulder. "You became one of us. You may be an animal to them, but to us it's normal."

Trevor pulled his head back up and turned his head back at her. "Thanks… I needed to hear that… I just wanted to let everything out in a non-violent way… Well, now that I'm done, how about we hear yours?"

Michelle paused as he asked for her past. "Umm… You don't want to hear my story…"

"It's okay. You don't have to tell me. I'd like to know, but that is up to you to tell me."

Michelle waited a moment and replied to him. "Umm… alright… I'll tell you."

_A younger Michelle was walking throughout her house looking for something. She walks up to her older brother. "James, what happened to daddy? I have not seen him for awhile."_

_James looked down at her and hesitated to answer. "Ummm… dad is… he's… ummm… he's gone… he went somewhere… you'll see him Saturday…" James said to Michelle._

_Michelle looked up to him. She wondered why he had that sound in his voice and a different look on his face. "What's wrong? Where did he go?"_

_James knelt down and put his hand on her shoulder. "A place… where he can always watch over you… a place where he lives peacefully and can watch you forever…" James said, trying to hold back tears._

"_I'd like to visit that place." She replied._

_James put his arms around her and held her close. "We will go there. But not for a long time…"_

"My dad dies when I was eight years old. I never really got to see him that much. He was always busy. After he died, I could not stop crying for about two days. During the day I would walk around and try to hold it in while at night I would let it out until I fell asleep. My older brother, James, who was twelve at the time, tried to make it easier for me to handle."

Trevor looked up, thinking about what she said. "Sounds like he was a good man."

Michelle replied "Yes, he was a very good person."

_The young tween Michelle was looking through a window into a hospital room. She was being held by her brother James, who was now very tall and grown a peach fuzz. "Is mom gonna be okay? She's been sleeping for two weeks."_

"_She's just been very tired. I'm sure she'll wake up very soon"_

When I was eleven, my mom got very sick. They said she went into a coma. My brother told me she would be fine until we got a call.

_The phone was ringing and James went over and answered it. "Hello? Yes, this is her son… What's going to happen…? I see. I'll tell her…When's the funeral…? I guess we can have it two Saturdays from today… The grave next to him is already reserved for her… Thank you. I'll see you in two weeks… Michelle?"_

"We had her buried next to my dad. We had that spot reserved for her after my dad was buried. I cried just like I did for my dad, for days. She tried spending most of her time with us when she could and worked at night when we were asleep." Michelle said, trying to hold back some of her tears.

Trevor said "She loved you a lot. Because your dad could not spend time with you, she tried to spend enough time for the both of them."

"After she was gone, we had nobody to take care of us, so we were taken in by my uncle, he lived 10 miles east of here, he was single and lonely, and he was also one of my favorites. Once he found a woman, she already started acting like our mother. They were married a year later. When my uncle was not around, she would be very mean to us; she called me mean and hurtful things. My brother became affected by this, too. He would keep himself in his room and away from her as much as possible. He was so stressed by everything that he needed something to soothe him. That was when he got into smoking. He did it for a year and it started affecting him. He had anger issues; if someone came near me he would become overly protective, he smelled like tobacco, and he would be coughing all the time. He just became so fed up with my uncle's wife that he decided to run away back here and take me with him. We stayed in an apartment near the cemetery that my parents were buried so we could see them every day."

Trevor was a little confused. "Where did he get all the money for cigarettes and an apartment?"

"He got money from my mother's life insurance. It was $100,000. He also got the money that my parents saved up over the years."

"What happened after you got back here?"

"That was about two months ago that we arrived back here. I would cry every day because I was always alone in the apartment. I did not go to school anymore because my brother could not afford it. He also got a part time job to get more money so we could at least live a little normal. I would look out the window and see my parents' graves and just pretend like I was talking to them."

"I see. So what happened after the infection?"

"We got left behind…… CEDA left us for dead." Michelle said slowly.

_Michelle looked around at the crowd. She looked up to her brother James who was smoking a cigarette. "Where are they taking us?"_

_James pointed at the buses and a sign that was hung on them. "To Liberty Mall, they will take us away from this place. Here, they are coming to take out group."_

_Michelle felt very relieved. "I thought we were going to be left behind because we were the last group."_

_A man in a suit with a patch saying 'CEDA' walked up to the group. "Okay, group 63. I am sorry to inform you that we are unable to evacuate anymore people to Liberty Mall via bus. If you want to get to Liberty Mall to be evacuated you must get there on foot."_

_James was shocked and enraged by what the man had said. "What?! That is straight up bull shit right there! There are only twenty of us in this group! You can't stuff a few of us into another bus or your car?"_

_The CEDA agent tried to calm down James. "Look, sir. I am not in charge here. I was told only to bring you the news and this crate right here."_

_James turned around and said to the man. "Unless it is a 'build-it-yourself-bus', I don't want it."_

_The agent pushed the crate up to the group and opened the top. "They're guns, sir. You can use them to help fight your way to Liberty Mall."_

_James turned around and pulled out a shotgun. "So, you are able to give us weapons but nothing to get to Liberty Mall? No helicopters or anything?"_

"_Sir, the helicopters need to save fuel so they can evacuate enough people from the mall." The agent said to James._

"_Fine. I hope that you and your entire agency gets screwed over by this infection. C'mon, Michelle." He said as he grabbed Michelle's hand and took her with him._

"So CEDA got you screwed? Just like me." Trevor said.

"We walked for about an hour before we were attacked" said Michelle.

"_Don't worry, Michelle. We'll get out of here, I will protect you. The mall is just five blocks away. We made it this far. I am sure we can get there in time." James said as he took a big puff of his cigarette and threw it to the ground._

_Michelle looked around. She heard noises mixed with moaning. "Is that growling I hear? I can also hear shrieking. Is something following us?"_

_James looked behind Michelle and froze. "Michelle… run…" He took a step back._

_Michelle looked up at him and was confused. "Why?"_

"_They're behind you! Run!" He grabbed her hand and pulled her with him._

_She turned her head back and screamed. "Ahhhhh!!!!!!"_

"It was a big horde of who knows how many zombies. We headed into the back of an apartment and found ourselves in the kitchen. My brother put me in a big freezer to protect me."

"Well, you are his sister. Why would he not protect you?"

_James was standing in the doorway holding the door open. "Stay in here, Michelle. This steel door will keep them out." He closed the door behind him and left her inside._

_Michelle ran up to the door and banged on it as she screamed for him. "James! Don't go out there! They'll kill you! James!"_

_James's yelling could be heard through the door. "Die you zombie bastards!" The shotgun made a big noise when he shot it. Bang. "Die!" bang. "DIE!" Bang. "DIE!!!" BANG. "AH!" After James yelled it became really quiet. The door to the freezer slowly opened and James stood there covered in blood. "It's okay, Michelle. They're gone."_

_Michelle looked at him and saw he was leaning on his leg. "Your leg is bleeding… Are you okay…?"_

_James laughed a bit. "Heh. It's just their blood staining me. I must've pulled something while kicking one of them."_

_Michelle came over and held him. "Here, let me wrap it up."_

"He tried lying to me. He was good at keeping me calm with lies. I knew he was bitten. But he was still my brother and he was hurt. I ripped off the bottom of my shirt and wrapped his leg up."

_There two were walking through the city. James was walking slowly and Michelle held onto him. "Are you sure you are okay? You're limping. We might not make it there; your leg can't handle it."_

_James got down on one knee and looked into Michelle's eyes. "Look, Michelle. I want you to run as fast as you can to Liberty Mall without me. I'll just slow you down, but you can make it there in time."_

_Michelle just stayed there. "No. I'm not going to leave you. I can't! I am sure CEDA and try and heal your bite."_

_James laughed a bit after hearing Michelle know that he was bitten. "I guess lying does not work on you anymore. Look, if I go there they will not help me, they will just kill me. I want you to escape. Just leave me here."_

"_I don't want to leave you here!" Michelle yelled at James. "You've protected me for fourteen years! Just let me help you walk to Liberty Mall."_

_James pushed her away and yelled at her. "Just go! Leave me! Forget about me and hurry before I change and go after you!"_

"_But…"_

"_Just go!"_

"I ran as far as I could until I could not see him anymore. I wanted to go back and see what I could do for him. But I could not; he might have really attacked me if I did. I tried running to the mall but I just could not escape without him. I knelt on the floor and cried as the sun went down. I've lost three people in my life. I was alone in the darkness of the night. I could hear growling. There was something that was following me. I tried to run for the mall again even though it was dark, but then something landed on all fours in front of me. I tried to run away but it grabbed me by my pants' leg. I had to take them off just to get away, but it jumped on me. I was pinned to the floor and it got ready to slash away at me. I grabbed it's wrists to keep it from attacking me, but it bit my arm."

"So that was how you became infected."

"Yeah, it was. After biting me, it left. I just laid thee and cried again throughout the night. When I woke, my skin turned this color, my hair changed, and when I cried my moaning could be heard echoing from hundreds of feet away. My hands grew into these huge claws and I could run faster. I also got saddened very easily. I just walked, crying for days, passing people who would hurt me and call me names. And then—" Michelle was cut off before she could finish her last sentence.

Trevor continued from where he cut her off. "You found me. And then you ended up here."

"Yeah, that was my story. That's my life before, and that was how I became this thing."

Trevor got up off the bed and looked at her. "This thing? You just said that being an animal was normal for us, but when you talk about yourself you sound like you are different from everyone, even the ones like you. You know what? 'This' may be strange to the uninfected, but I think that 'this' is a great thing. Yes, you are different, but all of us are different from them."

Michelle looked up at him. "You really think what I have become is great?"

Trevor quickly responded. "Hells yeah! You don't fit in with humans but you sure as hell fit in with the rest of our kind! I'm sure that all of the infected will think that you are just like them. Just like how I think you are just like me"

Michelle slowly got up off the bed and looked at him "You really think I am just like you?"

"Of course! Now we've gotta go!"

"Go where?" Michelle asked.

"Find some humans! I am hungry!"

"Wait, what?" Michelle asked, making sure she heard right.

Trevor laughed. "Just kidding. But, we still can't stay here. We can go to a place where all the infected wander."

Michelle said slowly. "I want to go to the cemetery."

"I guess that would be a good place to start."

"No." Michelle said. "I want to see my parents' graves. At least one last time before we leave."

"Hmm… I guess that would be okay. You feel like walking there? I can carry you; my wound is all healed now."

"No." Michelle answered. "No. I want to walk there like I've done before."

"You can lead the way, then."


	7. So Young, So Many

Author's Notes: Please bear with the sound effects I try to make with letters. Also, I apologize for not posting in a long time. I was busy with other stories and story ideas.

Ch 6 [So Young, So Many]

The two walk through the streets of Savannah. Michelle was in front of Trevor as they walked. "We're almost there. At the end of the block, you will see a huge gate. That is where the cemetery will be." Michelle said to Trevor.

Trevor rubbed his nose as something was irritating it. "Some smell is stuck in my nose. Is there a cigarette in my nose?" he said as he rubbed his nose. "Hmm… Nothing. I do smell smoke, though."

"I don't smell anything."

"Really?" He said as he took a whiff of the air. "I swear I can smell smoke. Maybe it's coming from the cemetery."

"No." Michelle said "If it was smoking, then we would see it from the apartment."

"Maybe I'm just not used to my own scent."

"No, you don't smell that bad."

"Really?" He smelled himself again. "It's not me." He came up to Michelle and sniffed her. "It's not you either."

Michelle nudged away from him. "That was… weird…"

"Sorry… heh." Trevor said as he held the back of his head.

They keep on walking and come up to the big gate that blocked the entrance to the cemetery. Michelle turned towards Trevor and said "See? We're here, and no smoke."

"Maybe I'm still adjusting." Trevor said. "This is the front gate."

Michelle looked at it and turned back to Trevor. "Can you open the gate?"

Trevor looked at the gate and back at Michelle. "Nope, can't even remember how to open a door, let alone a can." He walks up to the gate and grabs one of the support bars. "Maybe I can break it down. I should try." he said before taking a step back. He readied his claws and swung at the gate. "Raaagghhhh!!!" Nothing happened. "The hell? Let me go again. Raaagghhhh!!!!" He swung again and left nothing but a scratch. "Rrrrggg… Raagghh!!!! Raaaggghhhh!!! Raaaaggghhhh!!!!" He screamed as he kept on swinging at the gate, but still nothing happened. He backed away and took deep breaths. "Michelle, do you want to try?"

Michelle walked up to the gate and held one of the poles. "I guess I can try." She backed away and readied one of her claws. "Ahh!!!" She screeched and the gate fell of its hinges. "I guess I don't know my own strength." She said with a laugh at the end.

Trevor stood there staring. "……… O_O…"

Michelle turned around. "You coming in?" she asked Trevor.

"Y-Yeah… right behind you." Trevor said nervously as he followed her in. They walked through the cemetery. It was a huge field of grass with a big mausoleum standing in the middle, over looking the entire place. Graves were laid all over the flat grass field, many with statues and others with just headstones, and very many were burst open. "Some of these graves must have been made in the past 6 weeks. It was going around for 3 weeks and became fully known after the fourth week."

Michelle kept walking and looked at a few of the headstones. "All of the ones here say 2009. My parents were buried near the mausoleum." She said as she pointed towards it.

Trevor kept following her and asked "What is a mausoleum?"

"It's were they bury the dead above ground. They would take their bodies or ashes and put them in the walls."

"That's kinda… creepy…" he replied with disgust and nervousness.

Michelle kept walking until she came up to a head stone with two names on it. "Here they are."

Trevor came up behind her and looked down at the headstone. "Marcus and Lauren?"

"Yes……" Michelle slowly responded.

"Wow… so young. Your mother at 48 and father at 51." Trevor said as he read the dates.

"I know… it's… it's…" Michelle pauses to wipe her tears. "It's very sad… My father from a car accident and my mother from cancer…. I'm just happy they're not here to go through this…"

Trevor looked at the field and said "Unlike some people I know. I had a friend who died a few weeks ago… He was a wrestler. He would work out a lot. But, one day he came to school with a strange bite on his neck. He got sick and was hospitalized immediately. The second day this infection was going around, before it became known, that was the day he died. He was buried on that Saturday of the week. It was around that area he was buried." He said as he pointed at a place in the flat grass land.

"To die at a young age, nobody should go through that."

Trevor grabbed Michelle's hand and walked over to the area he pointed at. "I want to go see him, along with some other people that died at my school. They were also buried in the same area." Trevor came over to a grave. "He's also become one… David S. Jr. 1993-2009." Trevor said as he read the headstone that lied above a huge hole in the ground. "His is different from the rest. Something big came out of here. What happened to him?"

As Trevor looked down the hole, Michelle looked at the other graves. "Look at all the young people that have died. Not just from the infection, but from other things. 1990-2009. 1994-2008. 1998-2009. 1989-2000." She gasped when she saw a headstone with an angel statue sitting on top of it. "2008-2009.... Barely even a year old." She fell to her knees and started crying again.

Trevor turned his head after hearing her gasp. Next thing he knew, Michelle was on the ground, weeping. He ran over to her and knelt next to her. "Michelle, don't cry... Please stop... C'mon... I know it is sad, but.... It's just natural..." Trevor said trying to calm her down. He took a whiff of the air again and smelled something familiar. "Is that smoke again?" He looked around to where it was coming from.

Up on the mausoleum, there was a tall figure with boils on the left side of its face and boils covering its left arm. As it coughed with a tentacle like thing hanging from its mouth, it watched the two. "Just because I am not with Michelle, you think you can make her cry? Nobody hurts her." It said to itself like it was talking to Trevor. Suddenly, the tentacle shot out of its mouth with a 'slth' sound.

Trevor stood up and nudged Michelle's shoulder. "Michelle, I think we should go now. C'mon, I'll carry y--" Trevor was interrupted by something that wrapped around his body. "What the hell?! What is this thing? It's all slimy." Trevor was being pulled while his feet where dragging on the ground. "Wait, where am I getting dragged to?!" He was being pulled towards the mausoleum.

Michelle stops crying and looks at Trevor as he was being dragged away. "Wait, Trevor! I'll get you!" She gets up from the ground and chases after him.

The figure kept on jerking its head back and the tongue kept pulling Trevor closer to it. "I'll beat the shit out of you personally."

Trevor hit the wall of the mausoleum and then was dragged up to the roof. "Michelle! Help!" Once he was on the roof, he was dragged up to a smoking figure. "What the hell? Who are you? Wait, so you're the cigarette smell?"

Michelle climbed up the vines growing up the sides of the mausoleum. When she got on the roof, she saw Trevor wrapped up next to a tall smoking figure. "Alright, who the hell are you?!" She yelled as she readied her claws.

The figure looked up at her and said "You don't remember? Well, I'm about to beat the shit out of this guy for hurting you, maybe that'll remind you."

Michelle put her claws down and thought for a moment. "Wait a minute, for hurting me… James?!" she yelled in shock.


	8. Protective

Author's Notes: I still have some problems with the Geography, this was typed before in script format and uploaded here in story format.

Ch 7 [Protective]

Michelle climbed up the vines growing up the sides of the mausoleum. When she got on the roof, she saw Trevor wrapped up next to a tall smoking figure. "Alright, who the hell are you?!" She yelled as she readied her claws.

The figure looked up at her and said "You don't remember? Well, I'm about to beat the shit out of this guy for hurting you, maybe that'll remind you."

Michelle put her claws down and thought for a moment. "Wait a minute, for hurting me… James?!" she yelled in shock.

"Hell yeah it's me! Now, just stay there while I take care of this guy!" James yelled at Michelle then looked down at Trevor.

Trevor looked up at the person holding him. "Wait a minute… James…? What the hell did I d-- Ack!" Trevor was interrupted by something wrapping around his neck and choking him.

James tugged on his tongue, which was wrapped around Trevor's neck, and he choked Trevor. "Shut up! Infected or not, you still hurt my sister. I can't let anyone get away with that. Now just go to sleep…"

Trevor tried pulled the tongue off his neck but he felt the air escaping out of his lungs. "Ah… Ah… Ah… Ahhhhhh……" Trevor let out before passing out.

James smiled and cracked his knuckles. "This will be much easier."

"Leave him alone!" Michelle ran over and cut James's tongue.

"Ahh!!!" James yelled after feeling his tongue slashed.

"I'm sorry, I had to do it." Michelle turned to Trevor and shook him. "Trevor! Wake up! Wake up!" She screamed as she shook his limp body.

"What does it matter? What does he mean to you?" He yelled at Michelle.

She stopped shaking Trevor and looked at James. "He's my friend! I can't let you hurt him!"

"What do you mean? He made you cry! What kind of friend is that?!"

Michelle turned away from James and looked back at Trevor. "He didn't make me cry. I just looked at the grave. He was just trying to calm me down."

James calmed down and watches Michelle as she shook her friend. "Oh… Guess I got a little protective… Sorry about that."

"No, I'm sorry about cutting off your tongue." She looked at the tentacle like thing she cut off from James. "This is your tongue, right?"

"Was my tongue." James pulled his tongue out of his mouth. "It's okay, it grows back."

Michelle looks back at Trevor. "Is he going to be okay?"

James nodded. "Oh, yeah. He just passed out. I've done worse so I can tell." He knelt next to Michelle. "I've missed you these past few days."

"We've never been apart for that long." She said and then examined his new body. "So, this is what you turned into."

James examined Michelle and then Trevor. "I see you've become one, too, along with him. Guess you were here to see mom and dad, too. Once I saw you break down the gate, I came up here to watch you two."

"Watch me like mom and dad?" She asked him.

"Yeah, except I can actually do something." He chuckled a bit.

"So, that smoke he smelled was you?" she asked as she looked at her brother and pointed at Trevor.

"Yeah. It's seeping out these sacks on my face." He said as he pointed at them.

"Up close, it's hard to recognize you." She said. "But, I cannot believe it is your face under there."

James laughed. "I can't believe it is you under all that gray skin and hair."

"Well, it is." She felt Trevor move a bit. "I think he's coming to. Don't try to attack him again."

Trevor slowly opened his eyes to see that Michelle was kneeling next to him with James behind her. "Ugh." He said in disgust as he held his nose from the smell of James.

Michelle came up next to him. "Are you okay?"

Trevor rubbed his neck. "Neck hurts. Can't breathe through my nose, because James is right there and he smells like smoke."

"You already know who I am?" James asked him.

"Yup, James. 18, smokes, and it Michelle's older brother." He said to James.

"I told him all about you." Michelle said.

James rubbed the back of his head and laughed a bit. "Guess my protection instincts got the best of me."

"I know how it feels to lose to your instincts." Trevor said.

"Come on, let's get you up." James extended his hand down to Trevor.

Trevor grabbed his hand and pulled himself up from the ground. He then looked at the weird tentacle like thing on the ground. "Is that your tongue?" He asked James while he pointed at it.

Michelle turned her head and looked at it, too. "It was, until I cut it off."

"It don't hurt, it grows back. It has five times already." He said with a new tongue slowly growing out of his mouth.

Trevor paused and turned his head to James. "You've used it on five people already?"

"Yup." He quickly answered.

"That's… disturbing…" Trevor said with disgust.

"So is all that blood on your clothes." James replied.

"It's true." Michelle came in with.

Trevor became annoyed. "Can we just get to real subject now?"

"Of course. So, shy are you two here? I mean, besides visiting my parents." James asked.

Michelle replied "We came to see mom and dad before we left."

James quickly turned his head towards Michelle. "Leave for where?"

"We were going to find a place that we could stay for the rest of our new lives. We could stay in a place that Michelle likes, and if any humans come by then I have my own snack." Trevor said.

"He likes meat and I like sugar." Michelle added.

"Well, I like smoking. I'm sure we can find a place."

"You really want to come along?" Trevor asked James.

"Who else would protect my sister? You need my help." James said.

"More like the other way around…" Trevor mumbled to himself and looked away.

"What?" James asked.

Trevor looked back at James. "Nothing. You can come with us."

James looked around. "So…. Any place in particular?"

Trevor thought for a moment. "She like meat, I like sugar. I guess a sugar mill. Before I was infected, I heard rumors about crying girls gathering near sugar mills. But all the ones here are already gone, all the sugar is gone and machines were shut down. I'm sure they took them for the extra supplies."

"We can follow the humans to a place." Michelle said.

"I don't know." Trevor paused. "The infection is early, people are not evacuating across the rest of the country yet. By the time people in Philadelphia would start doing something about this, it would have been two weeks already. I also heard that people would be evacuating to New Orleans. They would be evacuated off shore or go deeper into a safer area of America. I remember a city being near there, Ducatel, which was where they would stop before moving to the next city. That Ducatel place has a sugar mill nearby."

Michelle thought of the idea. "Humans for you, sugar for me, and I am sure we can find you something, James."

"Great idea!" James exclaimed in fake excitement. "One thing… How the hell are we gonna get there?! It is like a million miles away from here! We cannot drive, let alone use doors!" He yelled.

"Hitch a ride." Trevor suggested. "Follow the humans. There is an airport a few cities away from here. If we can get there, we might be able to get where we need to go."

"Fine, hitchhiking while risking death, a very safe idea." James said with sarcasm.

"You can stay here if you want, but if you have a better idea, then go ahead." Trevor said aggressively.

James gave in. "I can't let Michelle go anywhere without me, and you can't do anything to make me stay here without her. I'm coming no matter what."

"Then should we get going now?" Michelle asked.

"Heading about 200 miles west from here to find an airport, we can make it." Trevor said with confidence.

The three jumped off the roof and head out the main gate, Michelle turned her head back and looked at the field. _"Goodbye… Mom… Daddy…" _She thought to herself before leaving with the other two.


End file.
